The Magic of the Season
by dustytiger
Summary: Reid is surprised to see Garcia at a jazz club one night, and due to the magic of the season love begins to blossom between the pair. A Christmas fic exchange for Ellen Julie.
1. Happy Christmas War is Over

Title: The Magic of the Season; Happy Christmas (War is Over) Part 1 of 4  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Criminal Minds and its network, creator, writers and actors and actresses who bring them to life. I also do not own the song Happy Christmas (War is Over) John Lennon's family likely does. Please don't sue I am a poor barista.  
Summary: Reid is surprised to see Garcia at a jazz club one night, and due to the magic of the season love begins to blossom between the pair.  
Notes: This is a Christmas fic exchange from Chit Chat on author's forum, and is for Ellen Julie I hope you enjoy it! My prompts were "Happy Christmas War is Over" by John Lennon, Snow, Christmas Lights and Christmas hearts. I decided to use all of the prompts and each of the chapters is based off one of the prompts, thus it is four parts long. As always I will update daily unless something strange happens. I'm working like crazy and getting a cold maybe reviews will make me feel better.

* * *

Spencer Reid sat at the back of a jazz club, alone, drinking ginger ale. One of his friends was performing that night, and although he usually tried to frequent places which served coffee he wanted to support his friend. He had always liked this kind of music, with lyrics which meant something. There were times he wanted to ask his co-workers to join him but he was always afraid they would find it strange that a man his age would enjoy this genre of music. The song had stopped and everyone clapped.

"Next I'm going to do a cover. It's a popular one but one of my all time favourites. I know it's early so if you're not ready for Christmas music you may want to step out for a smoke." The crowd laughed. "I'd like my friend Penny to join me on this one, since she's the one who taught me that even Christmas songs can be beautiful."

Reid could see a woman closer to the front trying to argue with him. Finally she stood up and went to the stage. Reid was shocked when he realised that he knew the woman. She was dressed differently, her dress was a little less flashy, red with small white polka dots, her make up was more subdued, even natural, and her hair was curled with no accessories; but she was still the same Penelope Garcia.

"Give it up for the beautiful and talented Miss Penny G!" the singer exclaimed.

Reid had never seen Garcia look so flustered before. Her cheeks were pink and she was fidgeting a little with one of the rings she wore. He had never seen her look so nervous before. One of the other band members handed her a microphone. She smiled at him to say thank you, and the band began to play a very jazzy version of the John Lennon song "Happy Christmas War is Over."

Reid listened to her sing along with his friend, and was amazed. He never knew that his co-worker could sing like that. The way she looked and sounded she could have been a lounge singer. He knew the song but he had never heard it sung with such soul and passion before. As the song went on she began to sway a little bit to the music, and for the first time he noticed just how beautiful Penelope Garcia was. She was a classic kind of beautiful that intrigued him.

When the song was done the crowd was on their feet, Reid included. Garcia got off the stage and tried to get back to her seat. Reid went over to where she had been sitting with a bottle of water in his hand. She was flushed. She get even more red when the singer thanked her again and the crowd roared.

"I thought you could use this," Reid told her handing her the water.

"Thanks," she said then looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Reid what are you doing here?"

"Damian is an old friend of mine. I had no idea you sang jazz."

"I don't."

"I just heard you sing, I know great singing when I hear it. You are a natural up there."

"You're so sweet Doctor Adorable, but it's not a big deal. It's just something that I do and I really don't think I'm that great."

"There is a whole room full of people who disagree. You got a standing ovation."

She laughed. "They were just being nice, silly. Care to join me for a glass of wine to calm my nerves?"

"I'll join you for a drink but I'll stick to ginger ale. I haven't had a drink is three years."

They went got their drinks, pop for him and a glass of white wine for her. "Cheers all the same," she told him smiling.

"Sociable," he replied with a nod and raised his glass to meet hers.

"Reid, did you really think that my singing was good?"

"Yes, I did, that was the most beautiful cover of that song I have heard, there are many covers of that song because of who it was written by and the meaning behind it. Also many musicians feel that more traditional Christmas songs have been sung too often so they try to cover newer more unique songs, but even those tend to have more covers than most other songs."

Garcia smiled. "You do know a lot about everything. I love Christmas songs, actually I love everything about Christmas, all the lights and colours, and people are always in such a better mood around the holidays. It's all so magical."

"I've never really understood the magic of Christmas."

"Maybe I could teach you?"

"I'd like that. It still amazes me how positive you can be considering what you are surrounded by every day."

"I wouldn't have any friends if I let those things affect me. We all need our escapes."

He nodded. "I understand that, that's why I come out to these jazz clubs. It's nice to run into a familiar face though."

"Maybe we can go together some time?"

"I'd like that, Garcia. Maybe I'll be able to hear you sing again."

"I make no promises. It's harder when I know I know someone in the audience."

"I think you're a great singer, honestly."

"You're sweet Spencer, and good for my ego."

"Next time you sing I'm going to tape it so you can hear for yourself how great you are."

"I'd rather you didn't sweetpea, really I don't need to hear it, I'd hate it and never sing again."

"That would be truly be a shame."

The two of them chatted for a while about their favourite jazz artists, enjoying being able to get to know one another outside of work. Every once in a while someone would politely interrupt to tell Garcia how great she had sung. She would always politely thank them, trying not to look embarrassed and then they would let her go back to her conversation with Reid. Neither them had noticed how late it had gotten until a very drunk man came over to them.

"You sure are pretty, lady," he drawled. "Good singer too."

"Um, thank you," Garcia whispered, trying to go back to her conversation.

"That's all you got to say, you were amazing, and you just sat here this whole night with this guy."

"That's because I wanted to, you're incredibly drunk and you don't wanna embarrass yourself."

"How would I embarrass myself by telling you that you're gorgeous and I wanna get to know you?"

Reid could tell by Garcia's body language that she didn't want to get to know the guy. There was something about him that worried him as well. He had noticed him watching the out of the corner of his eye for over an hour.

"Because she's my girlfriend," Reid explained.

"I haven't even seen you touch her all night."

Before Garcia could say anything she felt Reid's lips crash against hers in a very deep and passionate kiss. She couldn't believe that Spencer Reid was actually kissing her, in public. Garcia was even more shocked that she was enjoying kissing him so much.

"Sorry man," said the drunk, backing away.

Reid pulled away from her a moment later, with a stunned look on his face. Garcia couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. She took his hand, squeezing it gently to reassure him that it was all right. He still look dumbfounded and a little embarrassed by his action. His cheeks were turning slightly pink, but she just smiled at him reassuringly.

"I um, Garcia- Penelope? I'm sorry?" he whispered.

"It's okay boy genius. You're a really good kisser."

He went so red, even the tips of his ears changed colour. Before he could say anything she leaned over and kissed him again, this time more gently. He wrapped her arm around him, while he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Garcia deepened the kiss while Reid tried to forget that he was at a bar enjoying kissing his co-worker.

"You want to go back to my place?" she whispered, pulling away from him a few minutes later.

"Mm, I'd like that," he told her.

The two of them left the bar, and went to her car, which Reid drove to her place since she had had a few glasses of wine. He parked in front of her building and she got out. Reid followed her upstairs. As soon as she opened the door he was bombarded with Christmas decorations, even though it was just past Halloween.

"It looks like Santa's workshop in here," he laughed.

"I know, isn't it awesome? I told love Christmas!" she explained.

"It matches your personality, but there are no decorations outside."

"It totally sucks, the condo association won't let us put Christmas decorations anywhere where other tenants can see them. It kind of bugs me, but the rest of the year I really do love it here though. Now we are not here to talk about Christmas decorations and condo rules Doctor Reid."

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"Of course I'm sure. You're a great guy, and you asking me that proves it."

"But you've been drinking."

"I've had four glasses of wine, and I won't drive if I'd had one, but that doesn't mean I'm drunk. You had to have felt something or you wouldn't have agreed to come over."

He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Of course I do, you're intoxicating Penelope. I'm just worried about how this might change everything at work."

"Then we keep this quiet until we know how far we want to take this?"

"All right, it might be hard to keep this from a group of profilers."

"I know, but just for a little bit. Only Derek knows that I broke up with Kevin, and no one ever knows what's going on inside that giant brain of yours, so it might not be as hard as you think."

"I do want to see where this goes."

"I want this too, and it's not just a rebound thing, either, Spencer."

"I never said that."

"I just needed to tell you." She took his hand. "My bedroom is just over here."

He brushed his lips against hers again, and pulled her closer to him. She sighed happily and gently pulled him toward the bed with her. When they got to the end edge he gently lowered her onto the bed, never breaking the embrace. Garcia shivered when she felt Reid's lips begin to travel down her jaw line.

"You're so gentle Spencer," she whispered.

"This is how I always am," he assured her.

"And people tease you about not being a ladies man."

"I'm not, I just know how to make a woman happy when she wants me to."

"I so want you to."

His lips then began to again explore her jawline and chin, with slow precision. She was already moaning softly and he had barely touched her. Garcia couldn't believe that it was really Reid who was making her so happy. She hadn't really thought about him romantically until that night at the bar when he came to her rescue. The surge she felt when his lips touched hers was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

"May I?" Reid whispered, his fingers on the zipper of her dress.

She could only nod, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Reid immediately stopped what he was doing when he saw the tears. He gently wiped them away and pulled away from her slightly, but she pulled him back toward him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I've never been with anyone like you before, it's a good thing, Spencer, really."

She kissed him again pulling him back toward her and onto her bed. Reid followed her, kissing her back. His long fingers slowly pull down the zipper of her dress. Garcia moaned happily, not believing that Reid was really the person who was making her feel so good. Both of them knew that this was the start of something very special and unique.

End Part 1

Notes: All of these are going to end before the juicy bits sorry, I want to keep this for most ages because it deals with Christmas. I hope you enjoyed this. The timeline is a little quick on this too because I just finished a Garcia/Reid longifc. I hope you enjoy it! A big thanks to Ellen Julie for the prompts.


	2. Christmas Lights

Title: The Magic of the Season; Christmas Lights Part 2 of 4  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Criminal Minds and its network, creator, writers and actors and actresses who bring them to life. I also do not own the song Happy Christmas (War is Over) John Lennon's family likely does. Please don't sue I am a poor barista.  
Summary: Reid is surprised to see Garcia at a jazz club one night, and due to the magic of the season love begins to blossom between the pair.  
Notes: Thank you for the support with this one it really means a lot. The timeline is a little choppy, just showing glimpses of the two of them falling in love because one it works with the prompts, and two i just do not have time to write another crazy long fic. I hope that this works for everyone. No drama here just fuzzies cause it's Christmas after all.

* * *

It has been a month since the night at the jazz club. Reid was glad to be home after the last case. He was surprised when his girlfriend and colleague didn't answer her phone. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to go by and visit her after the plane landed. He hadn't been able to the last time they spoke because they didn't want the rest of the team to know that they were seeing each other. He knew that he wasn't the only person on the team looking for her, he had overheard Derek Morgan leaving her a message. They had agreed it would be best to keep their relationship under wraps until they knew where it was going since the team had gone through enough changes.

He pulled up to his house and was surprised to see the Christmas lights were on. He was sure had turned them off before he left. He also thought there might be more lights than when he had left. When he gave Garcia permission to decorate his new house for Christmas he hadn't expected people to see it from space. He was thankful that his new neighbours all had kids who thought that the lights and decorations that were adorning his front lawn were the greatest thing ever. They had all taken a liking to him after he had made a haunted house in the garage for Halloween.

When he got inside he was even more surprised to discover a new Christmas tree in his living room. It still wasn't decorated but it did have the light hung already. Reid was sure that his girlfriend was keeping a Christmas store in business somewhere. He smiled, liking the feeling of coming home to a house that actually looked like a home. He then went into his room to see if he had added anything there. Reid smiled when he saw her curled up under his favourite quilt.

"Penelope?" he whispered, running his hand along her cheek.

"Mm, Spencer, you're home," she whispered. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I feel like Goldilocks."

He kissed her forehead softly. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're safe. I was worried something might have happened to you when you didn't answer either of your phones."

"I'm so sorry, Sweetness, I didn't mean to worry you. My phone died, and when I went by my place to get the charger I saw Kevin's car outside, so I decided to come hide out here."

"You never let your phone battery go less than half full."

"I know, but this was totally different. My charger is trapped at my place. Kevin always ends up at my place when I'm done work. I told him that things were over, really over, this time, but I guess he's just not hearing me. "

Reid sighed. "Penelope that's not normal behaviour, this could develop into something more serious."

"I'm dealing with it. I hacked one of his WOW accounts, so he should get a clue soon. He's just sad that's all, we did date for three years and then I just ended it out of the blue. I've explained to him that we want different things, but he thinks he can change. I don't want him to. I want him to be happy with someone else."

"I understand that, and that you'll always care for him. But I am worried about you, you mean a lot to me."

"I'm glad you understand my past with him, but there's really nothing to be worried about. If he doesn't get it soon I'll get Derek to tell him off. Would you mind going over to my place with me so I can get a few things?"

"I don't mind at all. You're spending a lot of time here lately."

"I know, I like it here, it's nice and homey and there's less rules."

Reid had recently moved into an old house that Morgan had found for him. It was bigger than Reid had wanted but Morgan told him the price was great, and if he fixed it up he could make enough money to get what he really wanted. Morgan had also teased him about how stranger things could happen than Reid settling down and finding a nice girl and needing the extra room for a family. Reid had to admit that he did want that eventually.

The house was a two story, but almost everything he needed was on the first floor. He had converted the second floor into a library. It was his favourite part of the house, the fairly bare upstairs space was why the home had come so cheap. He had been sold on the space when he saw the sun lights that were installed in one corner. It added something to the home. The only thing up there other than his books were various chairs and a chaise lounge.

On the first floor there was a master suite add-on, which was where he had found his girlfriend. There were also two smaller bedrooms on that floor, one which he was using as a spare room in case his mother came to visit, and one had an old oak desk which he could use as an office. The kitchen was out-dated, but Reid liked it the way it looked with new appliances. There was an open concept living room and dining room area which both got lots of light from the solarium during the day.

The basement was unfinished and only had a washer, dryer, sink and workshop area that Reid didn't think he would use. He also had a rather large back yard, which still needed some work to make it fully usable space. There was reasonably sized yard which Garcia insisted it would be a great for a dog. Reid tried to tell her that he didn't want to take on the responsibility of pet when he was hardly home. She promised she would help, and Reid began to realise that he had enjoyed coming home to find his girlfriend there. If he had a pet she would have more reason to spend time there without him. It felt more like his home when it wasn't empty and having someone he loved and a dog come to greet him after a hard case would be a welcome change to his books.

"I know you like it here. It's a great space, I'm really lucky Morgan found it for u- me. I like having you here, you'll always be welcome here. It's nice to come home and having another being here," he explained.

She giggled. "I love it here too, but I understand that this is your space and I can't always be here."

"You can be here as much as you would like. It's nice to not come home to an empty house. I want you to feel safe at home as well, when I'm out of town. What if this escalates?"

"So that's what you're trying to say. Kevin's not the only reason I've been coming here. This is Kevin we're talking about not some unsub. He'll get it he's just a little slow sometimes."

"All right, I just worry about you." He kissed her cheek. "Please tell me the next time that you're here though so I know that you're safe."

"I will. I just got carried away with decorating, I didn't mean to worry you."

"All right, you might want to call Morgan and tell him you're safe, he's worried about you too."

"You guys seem to think I can't take care of myself."

He ran his hand along her cheek. "We know you can take care of yourself, but we see every day what other people can do. How about you call Morgan tell him you're safe?"*

"I'd rather have my way with you Doctor Reid."

"That can wait." He handed her the phone after hitting a button.

Garcia took the phone with a sigh and listened to the phone ring a few times.

"Reid! Quit bugging me I'm looking for my baby girl!" Morgan snapped.

"It's me," Garcia told him, feeling guilty hearing the worry in his voice.

"What are you doing at Reid's?"

"Just hiding out, thanks to you our boy genius has a super awesome pad with room to spare."

"Why are you hiding out?"

"I don't want to tell you, you'll go all super-Morgan on me."

"Penelope," he warned.

"It's Kevin, he was hanging out outside of my apartment, and I didn't want to deal with him. I've told him it's over and he doesn't want to listen. He thinks he can win me back or something."

"I'm going to kick his ass!"

"This is why I don't tell you these things. He doesn't need that, he just has to understand that we're really through."

"Avoiding him isn't the best way to do that. I'm around the block from your place, can't I just scare him a little bit."

"Derek!"

"Baby Girl he needs to know that you mean business. Besides if you're done with him what does it matter if I scare the shit out of the little bastard?"

"I just- he…" she trailed off looking at Reid. "Just don't hurt him, I don't want you arrested."

"He's the one who should be arrested for stalking you."

"He's not stalking me. He just wants to talk to me, and I don't want to so I've been coming to Reid's. You two silly profilers have seen too much and worry more than you should about thing. He's harmless, I just don't want to deal with his whining anymore."

"Hard head, listen to your friends, okay?"

"Fine," she sighed. "If you get your foolish self arrested I'm not bailing you out, cause I'm gonna be busy having hog wild monkey sex with Reid."

"Girl you've lost your marbles, you know that?"

"Hm, is that cause I'm getting hot, naked and sweaty with the delicious Doctor Reid?"

He laughed. "Whatever, it's a good thing I love you, you silly girl I'll talk to you later."

He then hung up the phone. Garcia laughed and put the phone done. She then looked up at Reid who had a dumbfounded look on his face. She knew they had agreed to keep things quiet for a little while longer, and she knew that messing with Morgan wouldn't change anything.

"Hog wild monkey sex?" Reid asked. "I thought you wanted to keep this a secret."

"I do, and he didn't believe me anyway, besides we'll be too busy decorating for that. You made me call Derek, when I really didn't want to you're going to have to wait for what you want Doctor Adorable."

"What is there still left to do didn't you say you got carried away decorating?" he asked.

"I may have gone overboard in the library. Besides you need to me decorate your tree."

"We can trim the tree tomorrow. Penelope what did you do?"

"Go upstairs and see for yourself."

Reid went up the stairs to the second floor, which was his library. Garcia followed him up, hoping he wouldn't get mad. When he got upstairs he looked around. The shelves were covered in lights and garlands; she had even covered his chairs in Christmas throe blankets. He looked at her, and she was smiling innocently. He couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing. His house looked like Santa's workshop and his only reaction was that his heart was swelling. He would do anything to keep that smile on his girlfriend's face, she was beaming and she never looked so beautiful to him.

"Do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"Not really but it makes you so happy that it's growing on me."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you, no one else has ever let me do anything like this."

"I love you too, Penelope. I like making you smile. But how about no more lights inside?"

"That's fine." She pouted a little, knowing she could change his mind.

"The kids in the neighbourhood love what you've done with my yard."

"Does that mean I can do more?"

"You might as well use your skills where everyone can see them."

"Aww, Spencer you're the best!" She hugged him.

He kissed her softly. "I hate to see what you'll be like when we have kids."

She smiled. "You've thought about that?"

"Maybe a little, this place does have a lot of room to grow."

"You're right it does, hm do you wanna make babies right now?"

"I thought we had work to do on my tree."

"I guess it can wait. Being all sweet and making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside does it for me." She kissed him deeply.

"Here?" he squeaked.

"Who are the books going to tell?"

She pulled him toward the corner of the room where he had a chaise lounge set up underneath the sky lights. She stopped kissing him for a moment and looked up. He looked u as well, smiling at the view of the night sky. He then wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"Mm, maybe we could just enjoy it being the two of us for a while longer?" she whispered. "See where else in this house is fun to make love?"

He laughed. "Whatever makes you happy, Penelope. I didn't mean we had to have a baby soon, I just want you to know I've thought about it."

"I have too, and I'm glad you want babies one day. You're so good to me, Spencer. I promise I'm almost ready to tell everyone about us."

He kissed her cheek. "I'm glad, just tell me when you're ready. I like the way things are right now though."

She moved to kiss his lips. "That's why I'm not quite ready I like our little secret cacoon, I don't want to ruin anything."

"I don't think we could. I love you too much."

"You sure know how to butter a woman up. I love you too."

She gently pulled him toward him and onto the chaise lounge. He let out a small moan as he covered her lips with his again, and ran his hands through her hair. She sighed happily relaxing into the embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

End Part 2

Notes: Sorry if it seems choppy, but I really just don't have time to write the filler bits right now, the last time I started to write a long fic it took me four months to finish, which just will not do for this challenge. Thank you so much for the reviews they are helping me feel better, who needs chicken soup? Not this vegetarian warm fuzzies work better.


	3. Snow

Title: The Magic of the Season; Snow Part 3 of 4  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Criminal Minds and its network, creator, writers and actors and actresses who bring them to life. I also do not own the song Happy Christmas (War is Over) John Lennon's family likely does. Please don't sue I am a poor barista.  
Summary: Reid is surprised to see Garcia at a jazz club one night, and due to the magic of the season love begins to blossom between the pair.  
Notes: Well this one is about the snow. I love Christmas snow! Thank you for the kind words, and all the adds it means a lot to me. Again sorry about the timeline I just wanted to work with the prompts and let you see the fuzzies.

* * *

The whole team had gone to Minnesota on a case, Garcia included. The case was wrapped up, but it had been snowing most of the day, and the jet had been grounded. Everyone was going to have to stay another night. Garcia had practically pounced on Reid when he left his room. They had had to pretend like everything was the same between them, and it was hard. Garcia loved the snow and she wanted to share it with her boyfriend.

"You wanna go for a walk with me?" she asked him.

"In the snow?" he asked.

"Mm, yeah." She looked around for any other members of the team in the hallway or earshot. "It's romantic, it's so quiet, hardly anyone will be outside. Please Spencer?"

She grinned at him, and Reid couldn't resist that look she would give him. He didn't really enjoy the snow, but just like his overly decorated house he liked to make her smile. He had his coat on, but knew he would need more than that if he was going to go for a walk. He wasn't sure how long they would be outside.

"Let me get my scarf and gloves," he told her.

He got the items and the two of them left the hotel, and began to walk through the town they were in. Reid was glad that he had decided to buy boots. He looked around the town, which actually looked like something out of painting, covered in fresh, still falling snow. There weren't any cars on the streets, and the plows hadn't started to pass yet. There was something romantic about walking hand in hand with his girlfriend in such a picturesque setting.

When they got farther from the hotel he took her hand. She smiled at him, and they walked for a while. When they got closer to the hotel again, he let her hand go. He missed the warmth of her hand in his, but knew that they were still not at the point where they wanted to get caught. She wondered into a park that was across the street. He watched her as she began to play in the snow.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"Playing in the snow, what does it look like?" she asked him. "It's not often I get to play in Christmas snow. I love the snow, it makes Christmas even better."

"I've never understood that whole white Christmas traditon, honestly. I find snow rather cold, and it's dirty."

"Well when it starts to melt it's a little annoying, but this is nice, you have to admit."

"It looks nice, right now, you're right, but it's still cold."

"Doctor Reid are you trying to tell me that you don't think Christmas is a million times better with snow?" Garcia asked.

"I grew up in the desert I don't have warm memories attached with Christmas snow, so I don't think it matters to me either way if there is snow. I would be perfectly comfortable celebrating Christmas in a rain forest if the people I cared about was there," Reid explained.

"So what makes Christmas special is the company?"

He nodded. "Yes, I most often identify myself as an atheist, so Christmas, to me is a time to be with people that you love."

"Does that include moi?"

Reid's cheeks went red. "Yes, it would."

"Aww you're so sweet, I want to be with you for Christmas too."

He leaned in to kiss her. Garcia leaned in to kiss him back, but had her hand behind her back. He closed his eyes and was just about touch her lips when he found himself with a face full of snow. Reid was stunned by what has just happened, and stood there staring at his girlfriend dumbfounded, wondering why she had decided to push snow into his face.

"Facewash!" she giggled.

"Penelope! What are you doing?"

"Tell me you have played in the snow before!"

"Again, I grew up in the desert. I was also a socially awkward genius who was always with in school with students who were older than me."

"Well Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid today is your lucky day you're going to play in the snow with me!"

"But it's cold!" Reid complained.

"That's half the fun. Come on it's fun I promise

She then balled some snow in her hand, and threw it at him. She giggled when she saw the look on his face. There was snow falling through her hair. Reid just stood there stunned. She balled up another snowball and threw it at his chest, and his still just stood there, still not sure why she was kept hurling snow at him.

"Garcia!" he grumbled.

Reid hadn't called her by her last name when they were alone since they had started to date. She could tell he was annoyed, but there was a small grin forming on his lips. She didn't say anything, but threw yet another snowball at him giggling. She wanted to go over and kiss him, he looked so funny covered in snow, but she wanted to see him have some fun as well. She loved playing in the snow, and it wasn't often she had the chance.

"Stop!" he exclaimed, finally ducking the next snowball.

"You are going to have fun in the snow if it kills me!" she giggled. "Now smile Spencer! Use those lovely hands of yours to make a snowball and throw it at me already."

"I can't throw anything at you Penelope!"

"I'm telling you to do it, and it's just snow. Comm'on I know you wanna!"

"Penelope!" he whined.

"I'm not going to let you kiss me until you've thrown snowballs and made snow angels."

Neither of them noticed that David Rossi was outside, enjoying the falling snow. He saw them at the park and smiled when he saw them throwing snowballs at each other. He thought that the young genius needed to do have more fun, and tech analyst was just the person to show him. He couldn't help but laugh when he watched as Garcia showed Reid how to make a snow angels. Reid didn't seem to want to get down in the snow, and she could tell that Garcia had had to use some of her charm to get the young genius to do it.

Rossi continued to watch them for a few minutes, but was starting to get cold. He almost didn't believe what he saw before he turned to leave. If seeing the young agent in the snow had been shocking to him, it seemed normal after what he saw next. Garcia crawled over to Reid in the snow and kissed him. At first he thought it was just a friendly kind of kiss, like she would kiss Morgan sometimes. But Rossi soon realised that the kiss was lingering and saw Reid's hands move to her ass. Rossi decided that she should go inside and let those two have their privacy before he got a real show.

Rossi went right inside to the bar, where the rest of the team was sitting having their dinner since the jet had been grounded due to the snow. He was glad to see that the rest of the team was there, but he still couldn't believe what he had just seen. They looked over at their colleague and they all knew something that happened. As much as they weren't supposed to profile each other he knew that his expression was impossible to miss.

"Dave, why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?" Aaron Hotchner asked his collegue.

"I saw something I don't think I was supposed to see," Rossi told them. "When did Penelope stop dating that tech kid, Lynch?"

"About two months ago," Morgan explained. "She found him trying to hack her social network and email for messages from me. She threw him to the curb and threatened his cyber identity if he ever came near her again, not that he's listening, he likes to hang out by her apartment to talk, so she's been hiding out in Reid's guest room."

"How did we miss that?" asked Emily Prentiss.

"I'd say because she has been dating someone else for a while now so her behaviour hasn't changed," offered Rossi. "I just assumed she was happier because of a change in the relationship she had not because she had found a new man.

"Rossi, are you gettin' old or something?" Morgan laughed. "I'd know if my baby girl were dating someone else."

"I just saw her rolling around in the snow with the other member of the team who is missing."

"Oh come on Rossi you make it sound so dirty!" Morgan laughed. "Maybe she was trying to get him to loosen him up a little, Lord knows he needs to. I bet that kid's never even played in the snow. You make it sound like they were messing around out there."

"It's a little cold for that, but she was more than friendly with him. She was friendlier than she normally is with you."

"I don't believe that for a second, those two are my friends I'd know if there was something going between them, no profiling needed."

The team's heads all snapped over to the door of the bar when they heard a familiar voice drawl. "Come on Spencer. You don't need coffee, or hot chocolate, sweetpea. I can warm you up all on my own silly genius." She was just about to kiss him again when she realised that there were people watching them.

"Garcia you naughty, naughty girl," Morgan shouted at her. "I thought you reserved the little mouth of yours for a veteran who can handle your sass, woman."

The two of them looked up and noticed their whole team were there and saw the whole exchange. No one could tell that their cheeks got redder because of the colour in their faces from being in the snow. The couple knew that they had been caught and there was nothing they could do to get out of. Both of them were relieved that the truth was out though.

"You'd be surprised what Doctor Reid knows, sweet cheeks," she giggled. "I think even you, my chauvinist Casanova, could learn a trick or two on what makes a woman happy from our boy genius here."

"Penelope!" squeaked Reid.

"Aw, honey, they were bound to find out sooner or later. I'm kinda glad it's sooner."

"I don't believe it," muttered Prentiss.

"Oh, believe it." Garcia then moved, her lips finding Reid's in a more than friendly kiss. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get Spencer out of those pants and all warmed up."

She took Reid's hand and he followed her upstairs, not wanting to answer any questions from his teammates and friends. He was flustered when they got to their his hotel room, and when she went to kiss him again he pulled away from her.

"Penelope, you just- in front of- they all – know," stammered Reid.

"Mm-hm, and I say it's about darn time too. Weren't you getting sick of sneaking around?" she asked.

"I was, but you said that you weren't ready to tell everyone yet, since it hasn't been that long since you broke up with Kevin."

"I know what I said, and I changed my mind. I want them to know that you're the reason I'm so happy not him."

He nodded. "All right, I suppose we can't go back to how things were now, can we?"

"Nope, now your cheeks are awfully red, we weren't out there for that long."

"You just kissed me in front of most of our friends I'm not used to that, and it's a perfectly natural response."

"You're not embarrassed of me are you?"

He ran his hand through her hair. "Never, Penelope, I'm just not used to being with a woman who wants to kiss me in front of anyone, actually. I love you, Penelope, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Spencer Reid you sure know how to make a woman go to mush," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Every man you were with should have been like this to you. You know you're a goddess and you deserve to be treated as such."

She kissed his cheek. "Spencer."

"It's the truth Penelope. You know I love you right?"

"Of course, and I love you too."

"I know that Kevin has still been lingering around your apartment, and that's why you've been spending more time at my place. I've been thinking, what if you just live with me?"

"Spencer I- do you really think we're ready for that?"

"I think so, but if you're not sure we can make the office into your room, for now, and then see how things go?"

"You're so good to me."

"Besides, I keep forgetting to turn on all the lights you put up."

She giggled. "Silly genius, I love you so much."

"Is that your way of saying yes?"

She nodded, and he kissed her deeply. She sighed happily and ran her hands up his back. He shivered since her hands were still cold, and she giggled. He ran his hand along her cheek and shivered, making him laughed. The two of them pulled away for a moment, but couldn't keep their hands off of each other despite how could they were. The two of them fell onto the hotel bed together, glad that their relationship was now public, not thinking about what they would have to deal with the next morning.

End Part 3

Notes: Well that's that. Happy Thanksgiving one day early to all you American btw! I will be posting the last part tomorrow as there is no holiday here, and that wouldn't really stop me. I hope you enjoyed, let me know.


	4. Christmas Hearts

Title: The Magic of the Season; Christmas Hearts Part 4 of 4  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Criminal Minds and its network, creator, writers and actors and actresses who bring them to life. I also do not own the song Happy Christmas (War is Over) John Lennon's family likely does. Please don't sue I am a poor barista.  
Summary: Reid is surprised to see Garcia at a jazz club one night, and due to the magic of the season love begins to blossom between the pair.  
Notes: This one is about Christmas hearts, this was the hardest prompt. I hope it worked. Also this is the last of this mini-series. I'll prolly write these two again, but my Prentiss/Reid juices are flowing. I'm glad you enjoyed, and thank you again to Ellen Julie for the prompts, sooo much fun to write. Happy Holidays!

* * *

Garcia was grinning when she woke, it was Christmas morning. She felt like a child again. She was so excited about spending Christmas with Reid. She knew that they had had a late night the night before, but she was still up at the crack of dawn wanting to open her presents, just like when she was a kid. She could hear Reid snoring softly next to her, so she decided to get up and make coffee. She pulled a pink bathrobe over her purple satin nightgown and went into the kitchen.

She brewed a pot of coffee then looked in the living room. She smiled seeing the presents under the tree. She then noticed that there was a stocking with her name on it. She decided she would see what was inside while she waited for the coffee to brew. She took the bright red stocking and dumped the contents on the living room floor. She grinned when she saw the small items inside. There was a toothbrush, and soap inside, but there was also a collection of brightly coloured hair clips and headbands, as well as a chocolate bar, an apple and a paper Christmas heart. She examined the ornament and wondered why Reid had put in her stocking instead of on the tree, or in the window where they were normally found.

Reid stretched out in the bed and was surprised not to find his girlfriend next to him. He sighed when he smelled the coffee brewing, he knew that meant that she was already awake wanting to open gifts. It wasn't often that he got to sleep late with Garcia next to him, and he didn't care that it was Christmas morning, all he wanted was to cuddle up to his girlfriend and have a few more hours of sleep. He sighed softly then got up slowly, he pulled a purple t-shirt over his middle, which matched the cotton pyjama bottoms he was wearing. He then pulled on his white terry cloth robe. He looked in the living room and smiling when he saw his girlfriend.

Garcia was standing in front of the mirror in the living room and was trying on some of the headbands and hair clips he had given her. She hadn't heard him wake up, and barely noticed him come up behind her until he snaked his arms around her middle. She giggled and then his lips went to her neck. She curled right into him and moaned a little as his tongue tickled her jawline.

"Mmm, morning," she whispered.

"You made coffee," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, I see you broke into your stocking."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, faking a pout.

Reid smiled at her, and the pout turned into a grin. They both knew that he couldn't resist that look. As much as he wanted to pull her back to bed with him he knew that she was excited about open gifts. Now that he was more awake he realised he was excited about giving her her gifts as well. There was one in particular that he hoped she would like.

"I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to," he assured her. "I'm glad you like the hair accessories, I asked the sales girl at the store for help and I think she went a little overboard."

"I'm love all of them though, and a girl can never have to many hair accessories, shoes, and awesome dresses," she assured him.

"I'm glad you like them. Most women would put jewellery on that list."

"We've only been dating for a little while, I don't want to scare you off."

"You could never scare me away from you. I love you too much."

He kissed the bridge of her nose, and she giggled. She then moved to cover his lips with her. She sighed happily as his hands moved to the small of her back. Garcia then ran her hands down his back, stopping at his ass. He growled softly and began to move her toward the couch, but she pulled away from him, wanting to continue with their Christmas morning before having her way with him.

"Not, yet," she told him. "We haven't even opened our presents yet."

"I know," he sighed. "But this seems nice too."

He tried to move closer to him but she ducked out of the way, looking at the contents of her stocking, after finding his. He took her hand and she squeezed it softly before letting going and picking up the paper heart. She examined it again, understanding that it had an artistic side to it, but still unsure why he had given it to her on Christmas morning.

"Spencer, why did you include a paper heart in my stocking?" she asked him, distracting him.

"My grandparents used to put one in everyone's stocking every year, they say it's good luck. My grandfather also told me when I was about four that he gave one to my grandmother every year so that they would be able to spend another Christmas together, he then told me that my father never gave them to my mother. I thought he was crazy, but my dad left a few years later, and my grandparents spent every Christmas they were alive together. Even the year she fell she came home on Christmas Eve and the spent Christmas morning together."

"So you want us to have the kind of luck?"

He nodded. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend the rest of the Christmas mornings of my life with. That is if you'll have me."

"Spencer are you..?" she asked.

Garcia's eyes got wide, she was sure that she was imagining what he was saying. They had only been dating a few months. Reid then put a small wrapped box in her hand. She tore open the paper, and her eyes grew wider when she realised it really was a ring box. She then opened the box and she stared at the ring inside. It was white cold with a ruby in the middle instead of a diamond.

Reid was now in front of her on one knee, and she couldn't help but giggle excitedly. He took the box from her hand and took the ring out. Garcia just stared at him, and he took her hand in his. She looked at the ring again, and could already feel happy tears starting to form. She wanted to pinch herself, still not believing that Reid was really doing this on what was already her favourite day of the year.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

She nodded, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Yes."

He placed the ring on her finger. "I love you, my beautiful future wife."

"I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, then wiped her tears with his thumbs. She pulled away and smiled at him. Garcia then looked at her left ring finger to admire the ring he had given her. She noticed then that it wasn't traditional at all, and she loved it. She had always wanted the man who proposed to her to give her something unique. She used to joke with her friends if her fiancé ever offered her a diamond she would not accept. She was thrilled that she had a ring on her finger, but she wondered why he had picked a ruby.

"Why did you choose a ruby?" she asked him.

"I wanted you to have a little Christmas magic all year long," explained Reid, running his hand along her cheek, tucking a piece of hair behind ear.

"Spencer!" she cooed. "You are too good to me. How is anything going to top this gift?"

"I just wanted to propose in a way that was as special as you. I know how much you love Christmas, and that we wouldn't be interrupted. I know we've only been dating two months, but you mean so much to me. I never thought I would find someone who I would feel this way about."

"I'm glad I found you Spencer, you are so special to me."

He kissed her softly, and his hand moved to the slit in her robe. She purred softly and kissed him back for a long moment. She sighed happily as she felt his long fingers begin to explore the satin nightgown she was wearing. She relaxed into the embrace for a long moment, wanting to celebrate their engagement, until she opened her eyes and saw the Christmas tree, and the presents that were still beneath it.

"Spencer," she sighed. "You haven't opened your presents yet."

"They can wait,' he tried to tell her.

"Uh-uh. I'll go pour us some coffee while you go through your stocking."

"I would rather unwrap this."

She stifled a moan as he untied the sash of her robe carefully. He was just about to push the pink chenille off of her when she pulled away from him. She re-tired the robe and shook her head at him. Reid faked a pout, but it didn't have the same affect her pouts had on him. She kissed the bridge of his nose.

"Later," she promised.

She stood and went into the kitchen and poured two mugs of coffee, adding five sugar to one, and a small amount of milk to the other. She then went back into the living room to watch him go through the contents of his stocking. She had given him small sample of packs of coffee, a tie, and new socks and boxers. He was examining the different kinds of coffees she had bought when she gave him his mug.

"Thank you," he told her.

"You're welcome honey. I know that my gift is going to pale in comparison." She went under the tree and handed him a large box.

He carefully opened the paper, and she watched him, wanting to go over and rip for him. She always liked to get right at her gifts, and she always wanted to see the recipient's reaction as quickly as possible too. He finally finished tearing the paper to reveal a plain box. He opened it carefully and his jaw dropped when he saw a complete collection of Shakespearean plays which all matched, and were hardcover for him to add to the library.

"Where did you find these?" he asked. "I have been looking for a matching collection since I graduated."

"I know you have. I know you hate all thing tech, but the internet is pretty handy in finding things like this."

"This is amazing." He had already taken out one of the books and was starting to read it.

"Baby we're not done yet."

He pulled another gift from under the tree and handed it to her, glancing over at the box of books as she ripped open the package. He wanted to look at each book, but he also wanted to celebrate their engagement. She grinned when she opened her next gift. He had bought her a pair of flannel pajamas. She quickly looked at the size, hoping that he wouldn't notice, and was relieved that he had gotten the size right. No one she had dated before had gotten her the right size, they would either get her something too small, claiming he didn't want to hurt her feelings, or would get her something too large, telling her it would give her room. Either was it always upset her, but Spencer had gotten her size right on.

"I am a genius, I can figure out to check the tags one what you already wear," he told her.

"You are not like most guys Spencer," she sighed.

"Maybe that's why you agreed to marry me?"

She handed him a gift and he carefully picked at the side of the brightly wrapped package. Not ripping the paper, and slowly working on the gift, and glancing over at the box of books that were there. She knew he wanted to get a closer look at them, but she also wanted to see what else he had gotten her, and if he would like the items she had given him.

"Probably," she giggled. "Will you rip it open already!"

"I don't see the point of making a mess," he reasoned.

"It's not like we're going to re-use the paper, we'll just recycle it."

He opened the box and laughed seeing a pair of dark green flannel pajamas, he ended up also getting a robe, a new collection ties and slippers. Reid had also bought Garcia a new pair of shoes, a bracelet and a dress, all of which she loved. With their gifts open, and coffee empty Reid moved closer to his fiancée. His lips covered her and he gently pulled her down with him.

"Spencer," she purred. "As amazing as this is, I'm hungry."

"Penelope," he whined. "We aren't going to be able to do this when we have kids running around on Christmas morning."

"I'm aware, but I don't think we will have any little ones running around by next year."

He moved his lips to her neck. "Can't breakfast wait a little longer?"

"Yes, but after breakfast I get to call people tell them what you got me."

"It's barely seven, no one without kids will be awake yet. Let's celebrate, together and then we'll tell our friends."

"You are so convincing Doctor Reid."

"You know you like it."

"I so do mon amour."

He kissed her softly and then pulled her to him. Garcia giggled softly realising that they were really going to make love next to their Christmas tree on Christmas morning. She covered her mouth with his allowing her hands to finally slip down his body. He carefully untied her robe again, glad that she didn't stop him again. Everything still felt a little unreal to them both but they knew that they would spend the rest of their Christmases together, and one day with the family they would eventually start.

The End

Notes: Thank you for the kind words, and adds. It means so much to me. I'm glad you enjoyed it! hearts and hugz -trista


End file.
